The Translational Oncology Program consists of 39 participating Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding for nearly $7.2 Million in annual direct costs ($10.5 Million in total costs). During the last two years, its Members produced 155 cancer-relevant publications, 32% of which were intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations. This program consists of members who conduct or who have active participation in bed-to-bench-to-bed research that integrates basic laboratory studies with clinical investigation. Such translational research is essential for the development of improved diagnostic, disease- monitoring strategies, and treatments for patients with cancer. Accordingly, the achievements of the Program have been to: (1) make new contributions to the identification of molecular signatures characteristic of cancer cells, such as disorderly CD44 and telomerase gene expression; (2) Introduce novel treatments, such as CD40 ligand gene therapy for CLL and bispecific antibody therapy for leukemia, and; (3) develop clinical trials and clinical correlated laboratory studies that test the value of institutional discoveries, such as new methods of combination biochemotherapy for melanoma, and (4) advance national cooperative group protocols. To achieve these goals, the Translational Oncology program has developed Specialized Cancer Units in the following fields: Breast Cancer, Gastrointestinal Cancer, Leukemia/Lymphoma, Melanoma, Cancer Pain Relief, Stem Cell Transplant and Urologic Cancer and is dedicated to strengthening multi- disciplinary research and clinical care in these areas.